


TMNT 2012 - Piratas Del Amor - RxL DxM

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: El mar esconde un gran misterio...Créditos por las TMNT: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por la historia e pequeños: RaphaHSLeon.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	TMNT 2012 - Piratas Del Amor - RxL DxM

~~_...Un misterioso tesoro..._ ~~

_...Escondido en una misteriosa isla poco vista a simple vista del ojo humano e mutante y desaparecida de los mapas..._

_...Que puede otorgar el poder de controlar al mundo y a los mares, controlar la vida y la muerte, sea para bien o mal..._

_...Muchos trataron de encontrarlo, mercaderes, mercenarios, piratas e incluso toda una flota exploradora de la realeza, pero nunca regresaron otra vez a los puertos de donde zarparon.._

_...Solo ~~cuatro llaves~~ mostraran el camino, solo ~~juntas por un fuerte lazo~~ lograran mostrar la ubicación y pasar por estas dificultades e peligroso senda, ~~cuatro afortunadas almas~~ lograran encontrar el tesoro y decidirán el destino de ese poder..._

**_Sin que caiga en manos equivocadas.._ **

\--------------------------------


End file.
